Although the passenger seat arrangement described herein can be used in various types of vehicles, the seat arrangement and the problem it addresses will be described in detail with regard to a passenger aircraft. However, in principle, the present invention can also be used in other aircraft, and also in watercraft, rail vehicles, spacecraft or the like, which are suitable for transporting people.
Passengers in transport vehicles, such as passenger aircraft or rail vehicles are frequently provided with seats during the journey which have to be connected in a stable manner to the vehicle. The construction of seats of this type is described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 778,219 A. In this respect, seat arrangements for transport vehicles are manufactured such that they are both mechanically stable and of a low weight.
However, many transport vehicles only afford a limited amount of space for the installation and implementation of such seats. In this respect, during the installation of the seats, it is necessary to strike a balance between the greatest possible comfort for the seated passengers and the highest possible capacity for passengers and their luggage or hand luggage in the transport vehicle.
Seats are generally installed in passenger aircraft in a uniform seat orientation so that the passengers sit next to one another or behind one another, looking in the same direction. US 2008/0224510 A1 and WO 2015/083088 A1 propose solutions for an alternative arrangement of individual seats in passenger aircraft which are supposed to utilize the available installation space in the aircraft more efficiently. In this respect, some passengers are sitting such that adjacently seated passengers are looking in opposite directions.